Secrets dévoilés
by Lilyloveklaroline
Summary: Post: 3x18. Emily a désormais un allié de taille pour savoir quels sont les manigances de Pascal et de Conrad pour enfin les faire tomber. Depuis quelques temps Emily a des symptômes inexpliqués et qui inquiète Nolan alors celui-ci la pousse à aller voir un médecin. Elle y va accompagné de Jack et apprend qu'elle est enceinte mais son bonheur sera de courte durée... A lire


Fiction sur le couple Daniel/Emily. Il y'a tellement d'évènements qui se passent dans cette série que j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose là-dessus. Déposez des avis, il n'y en a pas pour les histoires en français et je vous encourage à écrire des fics, vous aurez au moins mon soutien.

L'histoire se passe après le 3x18.

_**Chapitre 1 : Un véritable miracle.**_

Aiden venait de revenir aux Hamptons. Il savait qui était cette mystérieuse personne dont parlaient Nolan et Emily.

**Aiden ! **S'exclama Emily surprise.

**Il parle de mon père sur cette lettre, j'ai moi aussi des comptes à régler avec les Grayson.** Expliqua Aiden.

**Quel scoop !** S'exclama Nolan.

**Que ce soit clair, je suis ici juste pour régler mes affaires rien de plus.** Clarifia Aiden sans plus attendre.

**Ok.** Acquiesça Emily.

Soudain le visage d'Emily changea, elle passa de clair à gris et se précipita dans sa salle de bain. Depuis le salon, Aiden et Nolan pouvait l'entendre vomir. La jeune blonde ressortit de la salle de bain cinq minutes après.

**Est-ce que ça va ? **S'enquit Nolan inquiet.

**Oui ça va.** Rassura Emily.

**Tu es sûre ?** Insista Nolan.

**Oui je suis sûre.**

**Je crois que tu devrais aller voir un médecin, tu es pâle, et fatiguée depuis que tu as reçu cette balle. Maintenant tu as des nausées. Tu dois te faire examiner Emily. **Suggéra Nolan.

**Si tu le dis.** Accepta Emily agacée.

**Ravi de te l'entendre dire, j'y vais.** Dit Nolan avant de quitter la maison d'Emily.

Aiden et Emily se retrouvaient désormais seuls. Emily ne savait pas quoi dire à son ex-fiancé, ils avaient traversé tellement de choses ensemble et partagé beaucoup de moment ensembles qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait même pas à placer un mot tellement elle était désolée pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait.

**Je compte rester quelques temps jusqu'à ce que je sache comment Conrad et Pascal ont connu mon père. **Informa Aiden.

**Très bien.** **Fais comme chez toi. **Dit Emily.

**Merci.**

Aiden ne s'attarda pas à discuter avec Emily et monta déposer ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami. Emily sortit de la maison pour aller s'asseoir à la terrasse, la nuit était déjà tombée et le vent était en train de se lever. Elle aimait se retrouver là, assise sur ce banc qui l'a vu grandir et qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs d'enfance. Elle repensa à toutes ses années de souffrances qui l'ont conduite jusqu'aux Hampton, elle repensa à son arrivée ici, sa rencontre avec Daniel, avec les Grayson, son mariage avec Daniel et ce tir. Ce tir qui venait de balayer tous ses rêves de devenir maman, la seule chose précieuse à laquelle elle tenait encore ici-bas lui avait été enlevé alors elle se laissa submerger par ses émotions et laissa des larmes coulées. Elle ne pourra jamais être mère, jamais. Rien que d'y penser lui brisait le cœur en mille morceaux et cette fois-ci elle ne pourrait jamais recoller les morceaux. Elle était stérile et le sera pour toujours.

Le lendemain matin, Victoria avait passé la nuit avec Pascal, elle avait succombé une fois de plus à ce séducteur français. Elle l'avait jadis aimé et ne l'avait jamais oublié. Parmi tous les amants qu'elle avait pu avoir, il était le seul pour qui elle était tombée follement amoureuse et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle l'aimait toujours. Lorsqu'elle émergea de son sommeil, elle se trouvait toute nue et seule dans le lit, Pascal n'était plus là mais avait déposé un plateau de petit-déjeuner sur la table de la chambre avec une orchidée et un petit mot. Victoria sourit en voyant cette fabuleuse attention de Pascal, elle se leva du lit en enroulant le drap autour de son corps et s'avança vers le plateau et lu le mot qui lui était adressé.

« _Bonjour. J'ai passé la plus merveilleuse nuit de toute ma vie, être de nouveau avec toi me fait énormément plaisir. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis fou amoureux de toi, j'espère passer plus de moments aussi magique et inoubliable avec toi. J'ai dû partir tôt le matin pour le travail mais nous déjeunerons ce midi ensemble. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. Pascal. » _

Victoria eut un large sourire en lisant le mot laissé par Pascal, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il lui faisait toujours de l'effet. Elle reposa le mot et mangea.

Au manoir Grayson, Daniel s'était levé il y'a une heure, il était prêt à partir au travail lorsqu'il vit Sara au salon. Elle portait une mini robe bleu et avait des talons noirs, elle avait attaché ses cheveux et portait de magnifique boucles d'oreilles argentées.

**Sara ! **S'exclama Daniel surpris.

**Daniel.** Dit Sara en se levant du canapé pour se jeter dans les bras du jeune Grayson.

**Mais que fais-tu ici ? **Demanda-t-il.

Elle rompit leur étreinte et eut un sourire nerveux. Elle l'avait quitté et n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, elle l'aimait toujours aussi fort qu'avant et était revenue pour lui.

**Je suis de passage. **Répondit la jeune femme.

**Daniel ?** Appela Charlotte qui cherchait son frère dans toute la maison avant de le trouver au salon avec Sara. **Sara ! **S'exclama Charlotte surprise.

**Salut Charlotte.** Salua Sara.

**Comment tu vas ?** Demanda Charlotte en prenant Sara dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte.

**Bien et toi ?** Demanda à son tour Sara.

**Ça va.** **Alors tu comptes rester ici combien de temps ? **Renchérit Charlotte sans plus attendre.

**Je ne sais pas encore, je suis juste de passage.** Répondit Sara.

**Je vois.** **Bon bah je vais vous laisser sinon je vais être en retard au travail. Ravie de t'avoir revue. **Dit Charlotte avant de s'éclipser à toute vitesse.

Lorsque Daniel voulut prendre la parole, il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable. Margaux.

**Margaux.**

**Daniel où es-tu ? Nous t'attendons depuis un quart d'heure maintenant. **Questionna Margaux contrariée.

**Je suis désolé j'avais complètement la réunion.** **Je suis là dans un quart d'heure. **Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

**Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis en retard.** S'excusa Sara.

**Ce n'est pas de ta faute.** **Je dois aller travailler, on se revoit plus tard à l'heure du déjeuner. **Dit Daniel avant de s'éclipser lui aussi.

A la maison d'Emily.

Emily avait rendez-vous avec le médecin aujourd'hui et elle appréhendait un peu ce qu'elle allait lui dire, déjà apprendre qu'elle était stérile avait été une nouvelle très difficile alors apprendre encore quelque chose de terrible aujourd'hui lui faisait peur, elle avait demandé à Jack de l'accompagner, au moins avec lui elle aurait moins peur. Elle aurait voulu demander à Aiden mais elle préféra se tourner vers Jack.

Jack arriva chez Emily un quart d'heure après que la jeune femme l'ait appelé. Il frappa à la porte et ce fut Aiden qui lui ouvrit.

**Aiden ! **S'exclama Jack surpris.

**Jack.** Fit Aiden sarcastiquement.

**On s'est levé du mauvais pied ?** Se moqua Jack.

**Jack.** Dit Emily derrière Aiden.

**Tu es prête ?** Demanda Jack.

**Oui.** Répondit-elle.

**Alors en route.**

Aiden laissa Emily passer. Elle dit au revoir à Aiden avant de partir voir le médecin avec Jack.

Chez le médecin, Emily avait fait tout un tas d'examen pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle attendait depuis deux heures les résultats, elle tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente stressée.

**Emily ça ne sert à rien de tourner en rond pendant des heures. Sois patiente. **Essaya Jack.

**Je ne peux pas, je suis à bout.** Confia-t-elle anxieuse.

**Madame Grayson.** Interpella le médecin.

**Mademoiselle Thorne. **Rectifia Emily.

**Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.** Dit le médecin.

Emily et Jack suivirent le médecin dans son bureau. Elle fit signe aux deux jeunes gens de s'asseoir.

**Merci.**

**Bien, nous vous avons fait une série d'analyse et apparemment vos résultats sont excellents. **Annonça le médecin.

Emily souffla lorsqu'elle entendit que les résultats étaient excellents, elle était soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien.

**Mais par ailleurs il y'a autre chose. Et nous ne comprenons vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est pour cela que vous avez dû attendre pour les résultats des examens car nous avons envoyé vos examens à d'autres médecins. **Expliqua le médecin.

**Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? **Interrogea Emily anxieuse.

**Vous êtes enceinte Mademoiselle Thorne.** Informa le médecin.

**Quoi ?** S'écria Jack.

**Nous ne comprenions pas aussi comment cela était possible mais lorsque la balle a traversé votre abdomen, il n'a endommagé qu'une partie de votre utérus alors les médecins qui vont ont opéré ont été obligé de vous l'enlever mais la balle n'a pas touché l'œuf car les premières semaines qui suivent une grossesse, le bébé n'est encore qu'un œuf. Un petit œuf, il a été impossible de le voir lors des échographies qu'on vous avait faite car beaucoup de choses avait été déréglé suite à cet accident. Par ailleurs je dois vous informer qu'après ça vous ne pourrez plus avoir d'enfants alors nous allons devoir suivre votre grossesse jusqu'à l'accouchement pour que tout se passe bien. Nous mettrons à votre disposition deux infirmières, une le matin et une autre le soir qui seront à vos côtés. **Expliqua le médecin.

**Est-il possible de faire un test de paternité ? **Demanda Emily.

**Euh… oui, c'est possible. **Bafouilla le médecin confus.

**J'aimerais en faire un s'il vous plait.** Dit Emily.

Jack regarda Emily ne comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Le médecin acquiesça et demanda à la jeune femme de la suivre. Jack fut obligé d'attendre dans le bureau. Emily revint avec le médecin une demi-heure après, elle avait fait un test de paternité avec une mèche de cheveu de Daniel, elle en avait toujours sur elle.

**Quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir les résultats du test ? **Questionna Emily.

**Cet après-midi. **Répondit le médecin.

**Merci beaucoup docteur.** Remercia Emily.

**De rien.** **Nous vous enverrons les infirmières dès demain. **Informa le médecin.

**D'accord.**

Emily et Jack sortirent du bureau du médecin. Emily caressa son ventre les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans les bras de son ami heureuse et en larmes.

**Je suis enceinte. **Dit-elle heureuse.

**Je suis content pour toi.** Dit Jack sincère.

Ils allèrent au Stowaway fêté ça. Emily était toute excitée à l'idée de devenir maman. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bar, ils trouvèrent la maman de Jack avec Carl. Il y'avait un peu de monde assis au bar.

**Bonjour tout le monde. **Salua Emily avec un large sourire.

**Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu si joyeuse ? **Demanda la mère de Jack

**Je vais être maman.** **Je suis enceinte. **Annonça Emily joyeuse.

Au même moment, Daniel venait de sortir d'une réunion importante. Margaux était devenue la présidente du magazine _Voulez_, elle avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait grâce à l'appui de Daniel.

**Contente ? **Demanda Daniel sortant de la réunion en même temps que Margaux.

**Très contente.** **J'ai enfin **_Voulez _**je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait Daniel. **Dit-elle reconnaissante.

**Ce n'est rien.** Dit-il.

Puis il reçut un appel du docteur Grant. Le médecin qui venait de consulter Emily il y'a deux heures. Emily ne savait pas que le docteur Grant connaissait très bien Daniel sinon elle ne serait jamais allée la voir.

**Docteur Grant ! Quel honneur me vaut cet appel ? **Charia Daniel.

**Monsieur Grayson je vois que vous avez toujours beaucoup d'humour.** Constata le médecin.

**Que voulez-vous ? C'est mon côté séducteur et charmant. **Plaisanta Daniel.

**Je suis ravie d'entendre que vous êtes de bonne humeur alors cette nouvelle ne pourra que faire de vous l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux de la terre vu que vous allez être père.** Informa le docteur Grant à l'autre bout du fil.

**Quoi ?** **Comment ça je vais être papa ? **Interrogea Daniel confus.

Margaux qui était à côté de Daniel suivit la conversation de Daniel avec beaucoup d'intérêts lorsqu'elle entendit Daniel dire qu'il allait être père.

**Eh bien, il s'avère que Mademoiselle Thorne votre ex-épouse soit enceinte de vous de deux mois et demi. Elle est passée ce matin à la clinique faire des examens et les résultats sont là devant moi, elle est enceinte. **Expliqua le docteur Grant.

**Comment est-ce possible ? Elle a mentit sur sa grossesse, elle est stérile, elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. **Rétorqua Daniel.

**Nous aussi ne comprenions pas comment cela était-il possible alors nous avons envoyé ces examens à d'autres médecins plus qualifiés et ils sont tous unanimes là-dessus, elle est enceinte. A cause de l'impact de la balle, beaucoup d'examens ont été faussé car son organisme avait été déréglé et l'enfant n'étant qu'un œuf à cette époque, il avait été difficile de savoir si elle était enceinte ou pas. **Expliqua le docteur.

**Elle ne peut pas être enceinte de moi.** Refusa Daniel.

**Elle a demandé à faire un test de paternité, je viens de les lui envoyer et c'est bien toi le père.** Informa le docteur Grant.

**Je vais être papa !** S'exclama Daniel hébété. **Papa. **Répéta-t-il.

**Félicitations !** Félicita le docteur avant de raccrocher.

**Que se passe-t-il ? Comment ça tu vas être papa ? **S'enquit immédiatement Margaux.

**Emily est enceinte.** **Je vais être papa. Papa, je vais être papa. **Cria Daniel de bonheur.

Tous les employés se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, Charlotte qui était dans le bureau à côté avait entendu les cris de son frère. Il allait être papa avait-elle entendu, son frère allait être papa. Elle eut un sourire aux lèvres, heureuse pour son frère et pour Emily.

Daniel était heureux de l'apprendre, il sautait littéralement de joie et le disait à tous les employés de la société. Puis il alla retrouver son père et Pascal dans le bureau de Conrad.

**Je vais avoir un enfant, je vais être papa. **Annonça-t-il heureux.

**Quoi ?** S'écria Conrad confus.

**Papa je vais être.** **Le docteur Grant vient d'appeler et Emily est enceinte. **Expliqua Daniel.

**Je croyais que ce n'était que des mensonges.** Dit Conrad stupéfait.

**Tout le monde le pensait aussi même Emily pensait qu'elle était stérile mais ce matin elle est allée faire des examens et elle est enceinte.** **Enceinte de deux mois, les médecins ont dit que c'est un miracle qu'elle le soit. **Expliqua Daniel.

**On peut dire que c'est un **_**véritable miracle. **_Souligna Conrad.

**Mes félicitations Daniel.** Félicita Pascal.

**Merci Pascal.** Remercia Daniel.

Verdict ? Ce n'est qu'un aperçu de ce qui vous attend car dans le second chapitre plusieurs têtes vont tomber et le secret d'Emily pourra être percée à jour.

Laissez des commentaires pour encourager les auteurs. S'il n'y en a pas alors je conclurai qu'elle est mauvaise et je ne la continuerais pas. Tout ne dépend plus que vous maintenant. Le destin de cette fic est entre vos mains.


End file.
